The Future For a Burned Spy and His Ex IRA girlfriend
by burn2vampires23
Summary: Is set sixteen years after the events of the series finale


**Dont Own Any Of THE CHARACTERS OTHER THEN CLAIRE!**

Claire! You can't be doing this you parents are going to kill you if they find out. The brunette with blue eyes looked only if she could be sixteen if that said they will never know it's there date night they won't be back for hours. Claire turn to walk up onto the stage of the brick stone Pizza shop that her family owned to see the place backed for their music jam night on Friday night. As she was about to start to sing she did not realize her parents walked into the restaurant. The audience started to cheer her on as she started to sing:

There's an "S" under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see

I light up when the doors are closed

I am free, yeah

And I wish I could make my move

I can tell that you're really into me

And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame

I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game

You better watch out

I'm a fire starter

Make your blood run faster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah

I might look all innocent

But the embers are burning inside of me

And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?

I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame

I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim

You better watch out, watch out

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah

I'm so high, I'm burning up,

Kiss your lips, I'm waking up

There's nothing more to be afraid of

There's an "S" under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah

I'm a fire starter

Everyone clapping and and the end of the song they ask her to sing another song. Claire took a sip of a bottle of water that was sitting on the stage and said thank you and started to sing another song

Oooooooh, oooooooh

Oooooooh, oooooooh

You pull my strings and push my soul

You fool my heart with every note

You drop a beat and kiss my face

You make me move then cut the base

And you work so hard to get me just to let me go

Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show

And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio

Oh (oh, oh) it's such a joke

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs

What good is a love song

A love song without the love

You're so confused its getting old

You wear your ring but leave me cold

You're beautiful but cause me pain

You played my heart like it's a game

And you work so hard to get me just to let me go

Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show

And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio

Oh (oh, oh) it's criminal

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs

What good is a love song

A love song without the love

This is the bend before the break

When we forget the harmony

This is how water colors fade

Into distant memories

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

A love song without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

At the end of the song the audience was cheering and she thanked everyone for coming out to night as she exited the stage she recognized two very important faces. A tall man with a scar under his eye and semi average tall Irish looking women also know to her as mom and dad and to the rest of the world ex CIA Agent Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne or rather until they faked their deaths sixteen years prior. Now going by Michael and Fiona McBride living in Bennington Vermont instead of Miami Florida. As Claire approached her parents she got a very nerves facial expression saying what are they about to say or rather do. The tall man said we need to talk. Claire said why bother. The man said because Im your father and I said so. They walked up stairs to their apartment and then all the sudden the women spoke screaming what were you thinking you know we have to keep a low profile. Claire started to speak and she said I do know that but you never tell be why you just expect me to go along with whatever you say and I getting old enough to know why and Im not going along with it any longer with out and explanation. Plus when Charlie was sixteen you told him what was going on now that he is in college you act super paranoid. Michael and Fiona looked at each other as if they had only one mind and at the same time said fine we will tell you but you have to keep it to yourself got it. Got it mom and dad said Claire.

To start off you need to sit down, why said Claire. My born name and the name I went by until sixteen years ago is well My Name is Michael Westen and I used to be a Spy. Wait what did you just say said Claire. Then looked at her mother and said what is your real name and were you a spy to. My name is Fiona Glenanne and no I was never a spy I was and IRA operative and that how your father and I met.


End file.
